Disebalik Senyuman Ada Kesunyian
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Daun, anak buah kepada 2 kembar iaitu Halilintar dan Gempa. Dia ingin menjadi seperti idolanya yang dia jumpa dalam buku album. Tetapi dia tidak tahu bahawa idolanya telah meninggal dunia. Side story of "Selamat Tinggal Taufan."


**Author AnginTaufan dah on balik selepas lebih kurang 2 tahun jarang on. Hehehe maaf aku sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolah. Apa boleh buat kan? Tapi selepas ni Author akan on. Tapi takkan buat fanfic setiap hari atau minggu kot? Author ni lain sikit.**

 **Okay! Tanpa buang masa silakan baca fanfic ni!**

 **Oh ya, sebelum itu, pernah baca fanfic "Selamat Tinggal Taufan" tak? Kalau belum author sarankan baca dulu. Atau mungkin tak payah.**

 **Anyway, ini side story "Selamat Tinggal Taufan." Di mana fanfic ni sudah 2 tahun Taufan meninggalkan kedua kembarnya.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE Hehehe thank you**

* * *

 **ONE SHOT FANFIC**

 **Disebalik Senyuman Ada Kesunyian**

 **Disclaimers: Semua karakter adalah kepunyaan Monsta. Idea adalah aku punya setelah memperolehi inspirasi dari fanfic yang aku baca. Abaikan bahasa tunggang terbalik juga typo. Terima kasih.**

 **Summary: Daun, anak buah kepada 2 kembar iaitu Halilintar dan Gempa. Dia ingin menjadi seperti idolanya yang dia jumpa dalam buku album. Tetapi dia tidak tahu bahawa idolanya telah meninggal dunia. Side story of "Selamat Tinggal Taufan."**

* * *

"Daun? Mana kau ni? Apasal aku tak jumpa-jumpa dia sejak pagi ni?" Sahut seorang lelaki yang berumur 18 tahun.

Dia tengah mencari seorang budak yang diyakini bernama Daun. Lelaki berwarna iris merah itu kini di tingkat dua sambil mencari sana sini orang itu setelah dia tak jumpa budak tu di tingkat bawah.

Daun. Hmm... mari aku memperkenalkan.

Daun adalah anak buah kepada Halilintar dan Gempa. Umur dia 10 tahun berbeza dengan mereka. Dia selalu dijaga oleh mereka itu pun sebab mak ayah dia selalu sibuk.

Tapi hari itu, mereka menjaga dia bukan sebab sibuk tetapi ibu Daun akan melahirkan adik pertamanya.

Halilintar masih lagi mencari tetapi tak jumpa-jumpanya. Entah apa sebab anak buahnya itu sudah mula suka menyembunyi di rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba dia terdengar bunyi. Bunyi itu taklah kuat sangat malah lembut seperti sekeping kertas yang dibalikkan. Dia pun mencari mana sumber bunyi itu dan tak sangka ia datang dari dalam bilik yang pernah dulu menjadi bilik adik kembar pertamanya. Bilik itu sudah jadi bilik tetamu, malah akan digunakan bila bilangan tetamu ramai. Itu pun sebab rumah itu memang mempunyai bilik tetamu. Tetapi setelah Taufan pergi, bilik itu hanya menjadi bilik extra yang mempunyai banyak memori indah juga patih.

Dia pun memutar tombol pintu lalu di tolak terus dia nampak anak buahnya duduk atas karpet sambil membalikkan beberapa halaman dari sebuah buku. Dia jugak nampak ada beberapa buku-buku yang terlantar atas karpet.

"Daun! Jadi di sini rupanya Daun selalu sembunyi. Kenapalah mana-mana bilik, bilik ni jugak Daun masuk?" tegur Hali dengan nada yang lega juga dengan sedikit sedih. Sebab hatinya selalu berat bila dia masuk ke bilik itu.

"Huh? Abang Hali! Hehehe...maaf!" Maaf Daun dengan tatapan yang tak bersalah.

"Haih~Buat apa kat sini? Bukan patutnya ada di bawah? Tau tak Daun dah buat abang-" malah Halilintar terdiam bila dia sedar apa yang Daun tengah baca.

"Bukan itu buku-"

"Buku album! Daun jumpa album ni dua minggu yang lalu. Daun selalu tengok gambar-gambar di album ni. Habis ketiga-tiga buku album Daun dah tengok." Ujar Daun dengan lebar-lebarnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar. Dia tak faham apa sebabnya anak buahnya ni asyik tengok gambar-gambar di album tu.

"Sebab, orang ni adalah idola Daun!" Sahut Daun dengan ceria sambil menunjukkan gambar siapa.

Dalam gambar itu terdiri seorang lelaki dalam umur 12 tahun. Seorang lelaki yang tengah menghasilkan helah dengan skateboardnya. Helah itu cukup susah tetapi lelaki itu telah berjaya menghasilkanya iaitu putaran 360 darjah di udara. Bukan itu sahaja yang membuat gambar itu begitu cantik malah ditumpukan kepada senyuman lelaki itu. Senyuman itu sungguh familiar bagi Halilintar. Apalagi kalau senyuman itu adalah kepunyaan arwah adik kembarnya.

"Huh?"

"Daun suka lelaki ni! Setiap kali Daun melihat gambar-gambarnya dia selalu senyum. Pada bila-bila masa, jugak di mana saja. Daun harap nak jadi macam dia! Dia tu siapa abang Hali? Kenapa ada banyak gambar dia? Apasal serupa dengan abang? Boleh tak Daun jumpa dia?" Ujar lebar Daun dengan soalan-soalan yang ditembakkannya sehingga terkelu lidah Halilintar.

Dia pun memikir soalan mana dia harus jawap dahulu tapi sebelum dia nak jawap, ada orang yang menjawap dulu,

"Nama dia Taufan, Daun."

Halilintar dan Daun terus menoleh ke pemilik suara itu iaitu Gempa. Rupanya sebelum itu, dia baru keluar dari biliknya lalu nampak bilik Taufan yang terbuka luas sehingga nampak isi bilik itu. Dia juga ada mendengar perbualan mereka berdua.

"Taufan?"

"Betul tu. Taufan sebenarnya ialah kembar kami."

"Wah! Daun pikir hanya abang Hali dan abang Gempa je kembar. Rupanya kembar 3! Hebatlah! Tapi...mana dia?" mereka memang menjangka pasti anak buah mereka akan menanya soalan itu.

"Dia dah pergi Daun." Jawap Halilintar tanpa memikirkannya.

"Hah? Pergi? Ke mana?"

"Dia dah pergi meninggalkan kami 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia dah meninggal." Kini giliran Gempa pula yang menjawap.

"Huh? Ouh...tak dapat lah Daun jumpa dia. Daun betul-betul berharap nak jumpa dia. Daun nak sangat jadi macam dia. Daun tak dapat jadi macam dia. Dia boleh senyum setiap hari tapi Daun asyik menangis je. Daun sunyi." Ujar Daun dengan nada yang sedih. Rasa bersalah pulak pada kembar 2 tu.

Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain kerana terkenang sesuatu bila anak buah mereka kata yang dia sunyi.

"Kalau dia masih hidup. Daun nak buat apa bila jumpa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Daun nak dia ajarkan Daun macam mana boleh bahagia. Sebab setiap kali Daun melihat gambar-gambar ni pasti ada satu masalah berlaku dan dia akan cuba sedaya upaya nak menceriakan suasana." Jawap Daun.

"Eh? Macam mana Daun boleh tau?" hairan Gempa.

"Tak ingat ke? Dia selalu buat album seperti buat cerita." Balas Halilintar.

"Ohh..."

"Jadi Daun pasti! Mesti dia jarang bersedih kan?! Daun betul-betul cemburu!"

Halilintar dan Gempa sekali lagi memandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tak sanggup nak mengecewakan Daun tapi mereka tak boleh duduk diam. Makanya,

"Hmm...sebenarnya Daun. Dia...dia jugak alami kesunyian dan kesedihan." Halilintar terpaksa memberitahu walaupun kebenaran itu sakit.

"Huh?" Suara Daun mula sedih.

"Daun. Dia pernah sedih. Sampai beberapa hari dia tak pernah tunjukan senyumannya." Sambung Halilintar. Ini buatkan Daun rasa kecewa.

"Daun. Apa yang Daun lihat dalam album ni. Ada salah satunya dia senyum hanya menutup kesunyiannya. Dia dah biasa bahkan lupa rupanya dia senyum hanya kerana sunyi." Sambung Gempa pula.

Sekarang mereka berdua mula bercerita tentang kisah arwah kembarnya kepada anak buahnya.

FLASHBACK ON

Cerita ini berbalik pada waktu kembar 3 berumur 15 tahun.

Sesuatu kejadian telah berlaku di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis iaitu satu pembulian yang tidak disedari dilakukan oleh seseorang.

Siapa itu? Iaitu Taufan.

Taufan mula tahu selepas dia mendengar seorang remaja perempuan mahu berpindah disebabkan dia. Dia tak sangka kerana hanya gurauannya telah melukai dia. Bukan itu sahaja. Ramai juga yang tidak suka gurauan dia. Dia dah mula menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Sebelum perempuan itu nak pindah, Taufan ada berjumpa dengannya. Dia masuk di salah satu bilik di sekolah tu di mana perempuan itu berada. Dia melihat perempuan itu hanya duduk diam dengan wajah yang sedih. Waktu tu juga dia berseorangan.

"Umm...Aina. Boleh aku cakap sama kau?" tanya Taufan dengan nada yang lemah.

"Huh? Oh, kau Taufan." Jawap perempuan yang bernama Aina. Dia terus berpaling wajah dari Taufan.

"Apa kau nak? Nak sakiti aku lagi?"

"Bukan. Aku cuma nak minta maaf. Aku salah gurau macam tu kat kau." Tapi Aina tak membalas apa-apa masih lagi berpaling muka.

"Aku tahu. Mungkin aku takde berhak kena maafkan. Tapi aku cuma nak kau tau yang aku betul-betul menyesal. Selamat tinggal Aina."

Dengan itu Taufan pun hendak memutar tombol pintu bilik tu tapi,

"Tunggu Taufan." Aina hentikannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku bukan taknak maafkan. Tapi, bagi aku masa. Aku betul-betul terluka apa yang kau cakap kat aku." Akhirnya dia membalas.

"Ahh...ia tak apa. Harap hidup kau akan lebih baik selepas ni." Ujar Taufan. Dia sikit lagi nak keluar tapi Aina hentikannya lagi.

"Taufan. Aku mau tanya."

"Ye?"

"Kenapa kau buat macam ni pada kawan mu sendiri?"

"Huh? Uhh...aku tak pasti."

"Kau sunyi ke, Taufan?"

"Sunyi? Mmm...mungkin kot."

Sekarang diri Taufan mula tak yakin apa sebabnya dia buat pekara macam tu. Kalau pasal sikapnya terlalu gembira masuk akal ke? Sebab kalau dia terlalu gembira dia pasti akan buat semua orang termasuk dia gembira. Tapi sekarang, apa dia buat hanya untuk kepuasan hatinya? Apa sebabnya? Mungkin betul cakap Aina, yang Taufan itu dalam keadaan sunyi.

Setelah itu, Taufan mula rasa ragu untuk menampilkan senyumannya. Dia mencuba untuk senyum seperti biasa tapi disedari oleh kembarnya. Dia mula pikir balik, bila kali pertama dia berkelakuan macam tu? Apa sebabnya dia sunyi? Kenapa dia buat semua itu?

Akhirnya dia sedar, dia sanggup buat macam tu untuk diminta perhatian.

"Korang, aku nak minta maaf." Sahut Taufan tiba-tiba kepada kembarnya.

Ketika itu, kembar 3 berada di meja makan tengah menjamu selera di pagi tersebut. Kedua adik-beradiknya terkejut dengan kelakuannya.

"Kenapa kau nak minta maaf?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kau tak buat salah pun." Sambung Gempa.

"Dari dulu aku dah buat salah kamu. Kamu je tak tau." Kini si abang dan si adik itu mula rasa tak sedap hati.

"Aku menyesal apa aku dah buat. Aku menyesal punya personaliti macam ni. Aku selalu mengacau kamu, selalu cari pasal dengan kamu. Aku tak patut buat macam tu."

"Itu adalah kau. Kau tak boleh salahi dirimu Taufan." Ujar Gempa.

"Kamu tak paham. Kamu tau kan salah aku yang buat Aina pindah. Aina pindah sebab dia benci sikap ku yang asyik tersenyum ni! Kamu pun marah kat aku sebab terlampau ikutkan hati!" stres Taufan.

"Taufan..."

"Aku minta maaf kamu! Aku buat semua ni hanya nak hilangkan kesunyian aku ni! Aku ingin ambil perhatian!"

"Huh? K...kau sunyi Taufan?" tanya Gempa.

"Sejak bila?" tanya Halilintar jugak.

"Sejak kita 13 tahun."

Dahulu, Taufan selalu pulang awal dari sekolah dari kembarnya. Walaupun dia ada kelab skateboard setiap hujung persekolahan dia tetap pulang terlebih awal. Bukan itu sahaja, dia dan kembarnya mula bejarak disebabkan tugas mereka masing-masing. Selepas si abang menyertai kelab karate dan si adik menjadi ketua pengawas, Taufan dah tak ada masa nak meluangkan masa dengan mereka. Lebih lagi bila mak ayah mereka tak ada di rumah. Dengan itu, diri Taufan mula sunyi.

Taufan berfikir kalau dia meneruskan menjadi orang yang ceria, menambahkan sikap pengacau dan gurauannya dia boleh lupakan rasa sunyi ni. Yah, itu menjadi sehingga dia boleh lupakan atas penyebabnya tapi tak fikir akan keburukkkannya kepada orang lain.

Halilintar dan Gempa tak sedar dengan perubahan kembarnya yang sekecil itu. Mereka pikir sikapnya itu semakin mengada bila dia masuki ke peringkat remaja. Rupanya sebaliknya.

Mereka tak patut salahi sepenuhnya kepada Taufan sebab mereka tahu mereka terlibat dalam masalah ini.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kesiannya Taufan, abang." Kasihan Daun setelah mendengar kisah arwah tersebut.

"Kami yang patut disalahkan." Kesal Halilintar.

"Janganlah salahkan diri abang."

"Ia tak mengapa, Daun." Sahut Gempa.

"Hmm...jadi. Taufan tak senyum lagi ke?"

"Dia tetap lagi senyum, Daun."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Walaupun hatinya penuh rasa kesal tapi dia masih memaksa dirinya untuk senyum. Sebab itulah kekuatannya untuk meneruskan hidup. Lagipun dia tahu semua orang ingin melihat dia gembira. Dia taknak semua orang risaukan dia." Ujar Gempa lebar.

"Dia memang lelaki yang hebat. Kau memang patut idolakan dia. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia sudah tinggalkan kami terlebih awal." Sambung Halilintar pula. Semua ini membuat Daun tersenyum. Dia betul-betul bersyukur kerana mereka sanggup tolong dia walaupun mereka bukan seperti Taufan.

"Hey, Gempa. Kau ada ingat? Waktu kecil, Taufan tanya kami kenapa kita punya personaliti yang berbeza."

"Oh yang tu. Memori tu masih basah tau. Takkan lupa punya."

"Boleh ceritakan tak?"

"Boleh!"

FLASHBACK ON

Cerita beralih ketika kembar 3 berumur 8 tahun.

Di salah satu bilik di rumah iaitu bilik tidur kembar 3. Tunggu? Tidur sebilik ke? Ternyata itu benar waktu dulu. Disebabkan mereka masih kecil dan belum biasakan diri untuk berpisah mereka tidur sebilik. Yah~ itu dulu.

Sambung ke flashback tersebut. Kini mereka bertiga berada di katil 3 bunkbed buat kerja masih iaitu Halilintar di katil atas sekali, Taufan di tengah-tengah dan Gempa di bawah.

Taufan tiba-tiba menanjat ke katil atas sekali.

"Abang Hali! Kenapa abang ada sifat pemarah? " tanya Taufan terus kepada kembar pertamanya.

"Hm?" hairan Halilintar yang membaca buku.

"Kenapa tak senyum je? Pasti abang dapat dari ayah punya personaliti yang jarang dilihat tu." Sambung Taufan.

"Aku tak dapat jawap soalan kau. Dah sifat ku macam ni. Sifat yang mudah dingin, pemarah, kadang suka jadi cool-"

"Pfft! Abang mengaku mau jadi cool! Hahaha!"

"Ish! Kau ni!"

"Ampun abang!"

"Tapikan. Aku macam tu bukan apa. Aku nak jaga adik-adik ku dengan baik je."

"Aww~ sweetnye!"

"Diamlah kau!" marah Halilintar. Tapi sebelum tanganya nak menghempas adiknya, kaki Taufan tergelincir dari tempat memanjat sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Taufan! Kau oke ke?!" risau Halilintar.

"Hahaha...oops!" balas Taufan. Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kini giliran Gempa pula. Taufan terus pergi ke katil adik kembarnya yang tengah melukis.

"Gempa pulak macam mana?"

"Huh? Aku apa?" tanya balik Gempa.

"Takkan tak dengar tadi. Gempa kan yang paling normal dari kami. Pasti dapat dari mak."

"Hahaha...aku dengarlah tadi abang. Habis tu nak tau kenapa aku jadi macam ni?"

"Mhm!"

"Hmm...entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya perlu lihat kamu bahagia di sisi ku je. Sikap ku tetap akan sama bila kamu ada."

"Ohh..."

"Kau pulak Taufan? Kenapa kau asyik senyum?" tanya pula Gempa.

"Hmm...aku pasti dapat dari mak ayah. Jadi kegembiraan ku berlibat ganda!" jawap Taufan. Ini buat Gempa tergelak.

"Tapikan aku nak tunjukkan semua orang yang aku okey saja. Aku tak suka susahkan orang. Aku rasa bersalah bila orang risaukan aku. Terutama kamu berdua."

"Tapikan kau tak perlu selalu senyum, Taufan. Kau boleh terluka."

END OF FLASHBACK

Sekarang suasana bilik itu menjadi sunyi selepas dua orang dewasa itu selesai menceritakan kepada anak buahnya.

"Daun. Minta maaf ye? Daun idolakan Taufan tapi kami cakap pasal dia sedih tadi." Maaf Gempa.

"Takpe abang. Semestinya takde orang yang selalu senyum." Sahut Gempa.

"Tapikan Daun. Daun boleh senyum. Walaupun rasa sunyi. Macam abang Taufan." Kata Gempa lagi.

"Huh? Yeke? Macam mana? Daun kan seorang diri."

"Daun kan tak lama lagi ada adik. Daun cuma perlu senyum, ambil kisah dengan orang. Jadi, bila adik Daun dah lahir, berilah senyuman mu ke dia. Biar dia tahu yang Daun sayang dia. Abang pasti rasa sunyi itu akan hilang. Daun bahagia."

"Abang pasti ke?" ragu Daun.

"Abang pasti Daun." Yakin Gempa sambil mengusap kepala anak buahnya.

"Tapi ingat. Jangan terlampau ye?" kata Halilintar pula.

"Mhm! Daun janji! Daun akan sentiasa senyum untuk adik Daun dan juga untuk diri! Terima kasih abang Hali, abang Gempa. Tak payah nak jumpa Taufan sebab abang dah tolong Daun!"

"Sama-sama." Balas kedua pakciknya serentak.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar bunyi dari luar rumah. Rupanya dari kereta kepunyaan ayah Daun.

"Eh? Nampaknya ayah Daun dah sampai. Terima kasih abang untuk hari ini. Sayang abang semua!" Dengan itu, Daun cepat-cepat beri salam dan peluk kepada kedua pakciknya lalu lari ke tingkat bawah. Mereka berdua pun ikut turun dan melihat anak buah mereka pergi.

"Baguslah kami dah tolong Daun." Kata Gempa ke abang sulungnya.

"Ye. Sebab kami ada cikgu yang hebat. Betul tak?"

"Hehehe, betul tu. Terima kasih Taufan. Sebab kau kami dapat tolong dia."

 **~THE END**

* * *

 **Alhamdulillah siap jugak. Maaf kalau ada part yang berselerak.**

 **Author rasa kebanyakkan fanfic ku banyak kaitan. Hehehe ampun. Sorry kalau main pointnya sama tapi aliran cerita berbeza. Jugak banyak berdialog.**

 **Oh ya, pada 9 Disember lepas. Dah jadi 2 tahun Author berada di dunia fanfic. Author betul-betul minta maaf tak dapat sambung fanfic ku yang ada. Ni pulak buat oneshot. Hahaha *sweatdrop* Entah penyakit M ku ni mengacau hahaha. Lagipun Author kadang-kadang sibuk sebab Author ada fanfic di Instagram.**

 **Juga, Author planning nak sambung fanfic "I Need You." Sebab Author sedar betapa ramai yang suka fanfic tu. Harap bersabar ye?**

 **Kalau nak favourite fanfic ni silakan. Jugak, tolong review ye? Author betul-betul berterima kasih.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Author AnginTaufan.**


End file.
